


[底特律][R18][蓋文X艾倫]這就是跟男友一起過生日會發生的事(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][R18][蓋文X艾倫]這就是跟男友一起過生日會發生的事(完)

[底特律][R18][蓋文X艾倫]這就是跟男友一起過生日會發生的事(完)艾倫隊長生日快樂XDDD(遲一天啦!)

燈光美，氣氛佳，食物好吃。

蓋文李德手上的叉子正叉著底特律市中心最有名的一家人工甜點店的招牌巧克力蛋糕，而剛剛他跟男友已經吃完了提早一周訂購的外送高級牛排套餐，凱薩沙拉的醬料是他那個特勤隊隊長男友偏好的日式和風醬，牛肉是高級的安格斯牛肉，雖然沒有真正的燭光，但艾倫家的主控式燈光系統能夠抹擬出昏黃浪漫的顏色又不會隨風熄滅或搖晃，這一切簡直完美到不行。

這一切都是因為他男友的45歲生日。

去年的生日因為仿生人騷動的關係，艾倫的12月是在隊上度過的，蓋文心裡頭多少有點想要補償一下，再加上他也加了薪，算是一併慶祝一下。

而整個晚上都非常的美妙，勤務都是先安排開了，也沒有突發事件攪局，外送的餐點也都準時到，談話融洽溫和又帶點挑逗，威士忌也非常的香醇，在兩個人都微醺的狀況下沖個澡上床，就是完美的一個生日了，但現在蓋文卻張嘴瞪著艾倫，手上的蛋糕遲遲沒有送進嘴裡，似乎是無法理解剛剛艾倫一臉平靜的說了甚麼。

而造成空氣瞬間凝滯的兇手平靜的將蛋糕送入口中咀嚼，似乎因為習於皺眉而始終帶著皺紋的眉間看不出到底有沒有表情的波動，他規規矩矩地將蛋糕一口一口吃掉，彷彿完全不在乎蓋文到底有沒有打算回答，在清空了自己盤子裡頭的切片蛋糕之後挪開椅子站了起來，將空碗盤掃到手中。

「不想去的話就當我沒說過。」艾倫淡淡地說著，轉身走向廚房，蓋文這才彷彿解除了定身咒似的猛眨著眼睛，再次反芻艾倫剛剛所說的話──

今年聖誕節，想不想跟我一起回老家探望我媽？

聖誕節，家族團圓的日子，跟男友回去探望他母親，其中的意思簡直不能再明白了。

「等、等等、艾倫，我沒有不想去，我只是有點驚訝......」蓋文連忙放下手中的叉子，鐵叉在骨瓷盤上撞擊出令人擔心的聲響，但蓋文根本不想搭理，他跟在艾倫身後走進廚房，只見對方將水龍頭打開，逕自開始洗碗盤。

「是嗎？」艾倫淡淡地說著，激烈的水流讓他的聲音幾乎被掩蓋，蓋文氣急敗壞的關掉礙事的水龍頭，把頭靠在男友的肩膀上，雙手順勢還住對方的腰。

「嘿，我不想在你的生日跟你玩你躲我猜來搞砸這一天，我是真的有點被嚇到了......因為你之前還提過你媽要你回去相親。」蓋文將嘴唇靠在艾倫的耳邊說著，而這句話不知哪裡逗笑了艾倫。

「那都是四五年前的事情了。」艾倫的胸膛因為笑聲而震動著，連帶地靠在他背上的蓋文也可以感受到那真實的笑意，這讓蓋文放心了下來，親愛的特勤隊長確實沒有生氣。

「我不記得有這麼久了，很多事情都像剛發生。」蓋文微微嘆了口氣。「但......你認真的？你老媽知道你有的是男友而非女友嗎？你知道我這邊沒有親人，也沒有甚麼包袱，但你......你是個特勤隊長，你媽......應該一直以為你是直的？」

「早知道要你回我老家可以讓你這麼乖，我就早點說。」艾倫用一旁的抹布擦了擦手，轉過身將雙手撐在流理台上望著自己男友。「容我提醒你李德警探，同婚合法化都是20年前的事情了，我隊上就有兩個人是同性伴侶。」

「對對對，現在連仿生人都有人權，還可以跟人類結婚呢，但那他馬的不是重點！」蓋文翻了個大大的白眼，把額頭靠在對方的肩膀上。「但所有人都認為你是直的，從過軍、是特警隊長，超有男子氣概而且身家清白交往單純，而不是有個高不成低不就的分局警探男友，這個男友個性還很糟糕。」

「而且這男友雖然偶爾會叫我Daddy來取笑我比他老，卻也喜歡操我的老屁股？」艾倫淡淡地說著，這讓蓋文也笑了起來。

「操你的艾倫，你才不老，你肌肉比我還結實，屁股也超讚。」蓋文笑著親吻上對方的嘴唇，吃完同樣菜餚的兩人嘴裡有著同樣的味道，現在最濃的就是巧克力蛋糕跟威士忌的餘味，他們並沒有把舌頭伸進對方的嘴哩，而是交換著一個又一個短暫的吮吻，把彼此的身軀貼在一起。「碗我等一下洗。」蓋文說著，一邊將嘴唇往下挪。「我想操Daddy的屁股。」

「我真該慶幸你的父親已經過世很久了，蓋文。」艾倫無奈地笑著，伸手用食指勾住對方的褲腰帶。「不然他肯定會好好打你屁股，孩子。」

「這可以商量。」蓋文伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，勾起一抹放蕩的笑。

最後結論是壽星先去洗澡刷牙，蓋文整理善後再跟上。

在好些年前他們可能會順著對話的氣氛直接在廚房幹起來，但這些年來他們已經不怎麼做這種衝動的事情。

蓋文一邊洗碗一邊算著，距離他們認識哪一天，居然已經過了十年，如果是異性戀可能連孩子都有了。

而那一天仍然歷歷在目，那個男人指揮著一個小隊衝進來拯救被毒販圍困的他們，然後艾倫壓著他失血過多的腹部不斷的跟他說話要他保持清醒，然後他是怎麼說來的？

蓋文忘了，但一直到他被送上擔架前，那個男人都一邊指揮一邊壓著他的傷口，用力的像要拿手填補他的肉體一樣。

警探胡亂的把洗好的餐盤扔進烘碗機，然後到客廳的浴室沖澡刷牙，幾年來的交往情形在他腦中蒙太奇著，初期艾倫還常常有一些不得不去的相親和擺明是聯誼的應酬，但近年來只剩下他隊上的聚餐，蓋文這才發現自己居然一直沒注意到。

蓋文有些心煩意亂的穿上浴袍，隨意的吹乾頭髮，艾倫整理的乾淨整潔的單身公寓到處都有他的痕跡，兩條毛巾兩隻牙刷兩雙拖鞋兩件浴袍。推開寢室的門之後，穿著同樣顏色浴袍的男人閒適的半躺在床上划著電子雜誌，沒有朝他的方向看過去。

蓋文突然覺得自己是個混蛋……雖然他早就是個很有自覺的混蛋了。

「我覺得我應該比雜誌好看。」他三步並作兩步跳上床，將艾倫手中的電子雜誌抽走，艾倫的視線順著電子雜誌的移動方向望向蓋文，然後迎來一個熱烈的吻。

正值壯年的戀人順手把平板放在一旁，一邊吻著艾倫一邊翻身跪坐到艾倫身上。

他們拉下彼此的浴衣，粗糙結實的雙手在對方身上逡巡，蓋文完全清楚哪個位置可以引起艾倫的熱情，也完全清楚他身上的每一個傷疤來由，他放肆的在特勤隊長的頸子上留下吻痕，在冬季習慣穿著的高領衫足以擋住那些獨佔欲的證明，彼此相貼的胯下都還沒有反應，他們比起剛認識時需要更多的時間預熱，而用嘴是個實際的方法。

「願意幫個忙嗎？隊長。」蓋文一把抓著兩人的老二稍微磨蹭了下接著朝後退開，蓋文還沒勃起的老二在雜亂的陰毛中躺著，比較起來艾倫的胯下則剃得乾乾淨淨，這是為了預防穿護具時卡到不必要的毛髮，對蓋文來說還增加了口交時的方便度，但艾倫似乎也不討厭蓋文根本不整理的跨下。

「你是打算讓我做大部分的活吧？年輕人。」艾倫將散落的頭髮往後撥，洗澡之後尚未整理的髮絲隨意地垂著，將特勤隊長那種禁慾高冷的氣質削弱了不少，但仍不影響他從每一個肢體運動傳出來的穩定與威嚴，即使他翻過身跪趴在床上，將蓋文的老二含進嘴裡，也沒有影響。

「畢竟等下要出力的是我......嘶......」蓋文倒吸一口氣，低頭望著為他口交的男人，年長者毫不猶豫地將他的老二含入口中吞吐，靈巧的舌頭沿著陰莖下方的中線滑動，在吐出時舌尖頂著龜頭下方的溝槽，然後又滑到頂端，沒兩下就讓蓋文的老二升旗致敬，而具有服務精神的特勤隊長沒有就這麼草草了事，他緩慢而確實的用舌頭以及口腔，包裹、舔弄刺激蓋文的老二，然後伸長了脖子將完全勃起的老二徹底吞入，他的口活就像在執行任務一樣確實而完美，蓋文的手指撫過艾倫脖子上因憋氣而浮現的青筋，撫向他凹陷的臉頰，然後再觸摸著他埋在自己恥毛間的嘴唇。

「老天......艾倫.......」蓋文著迷的低頭望著艾倫脹紅的臉，手指搭在他薄薄的唇上，看他那漂亮的嘴緩緩地吐出蓋文的老二，他的陰莖被艾倫吃得濕滑透亮、又硬又翹，在徹底吐出的那一瞬間，蓋文甚至覺得自己聽到了「啵」的一聲，老二直挺挺的打在艾倫臉上，而他那年長情人卻一臉冷靜淡漠的半張著眼，張開嘴繼續含著、玩弄著蓋文沉甸甸的睪丸，彷彿剛剛那種被老二打臉的畫面一點都不屈辱似的。

艾倫覺不覺得屈辱蓋文是不知道，但可以肯定的是，蓋文硬到隨時都可能交代了。

蓋文略一用力抓住艾倫的頭髮，低下身去吻住男人的薄唇，他的嘴裡有著自己的味道，也有漱口水的味道，他們交換著唾液和舌頭，讓嘖嘖的水聲不知廉恥的在寢室迴響，同時蓋文把艾倫拉到自己身上，好讓他的手能夠到年長者飽滿而結實的臀部，以及那個又濕又熱的甬道。

他唯一用力，艾倫的臀穴就接受了他的手指，那裏頭濕的要命又軟的要命，艾倫為他準備好了，在生日的這天把自己變成禮物，蓋文胡亂的想著或許艾倫本來的打算是讓他操他屁股之後再提出回老家的建議，但不知為何他提早說了，又或者艾倫也不怎麼在意蓋文的答案，只是今天就是想被操而已。

但蓋文在意，蓋文在意的很，這個一臉禁慾的男人為他準備好一切，甚至在吸他的時候硬了(那根比他還粗上一點的屌這時貼在他的大腿上呢)，這男人半趴在他身上呻吟，低低的喘息從他薄薄的雙唇溢出，彷彿永遠解不開的眉頭緊皺著，讓人分不清楚他到底是享受還是在忍受。他配合著蓋文用手指擴充的動作挺著跨，在蓋文的大腿上磨蹭著，他那打了洞的耳垂在蓋文的眼前晃著，那個低調不顯眼的耳針是蓋文挑的，上頭的綠色石頭是他特別去挑的綠色石榴石，自己的左耳上也釘著一個。

「操、艾倫、操、你在浴室裡搞了多久？把自己弄這麼濕......你有多想要我操你？」蓋文抽出手指，扣著艾倫的腿將他翻倒在床上，他知道這是因為艾倫完全沒打算反抗才會成功的，這男人想要的話有三十五種方法可以在這種狀況下踹到他連死去的媽都不認得，但他卻始終放任他去做。

「八分鐘，熟能生巧。」特勤隊長順勢伸展著自己的身體，明明比對方重卻顯得更加精瘦的身軀有著緊實有力的肌肉，此時在昏黃的燈光下泛著水亮的光芒，身上大大小小的傷痕無損於那完美身軀的美感，大開的雙腿間陰莖完全勃起，貼在他小腹的肌肉上，睪丸的陰影籠罩著他剛剛用手指玩弄過的穴口，一些漏出來的水或是潤滑液之類的東西在沒有毛髮阻礙的狀況下滴落在床單上。

「希望你至少有兩倍的時間，年輕人。」艾倫粉色的薄唇勾起一抹淺淺的笑，下一秒那遊刃有餘的笑容就中斷在警探的猛力的挺進之中，化為壓抑的呻吟。

「操、操、操、操你的艾倫……」蓋文抓著自己硬到不行的老二插進艾倫為他準備的秘穴中，緊窄的肉壁一下子就纏上來包裹著他的陰莖，艾倫鍛鍊完美的身軀每一條肌肉都蘊含著力量，結實的大腿夾著他的腰，迫使他不能用大動作慢慢搞，只能進行又快又急的抽插。

「盡量操……蓋文。」艾倫吐出帶著壓抑喘息的低語，明明是用到爛的老梗下流話在他的口中卻顯的如此性感挑逗，但與之反差的卻是牢牢抓著蓋文手腕的雙手，年輕的警探只能將自己撐在床上，挺著腰又快又急的操幹艾倫，比起做愛更像是一種競賽，蓋文咬著牙不肯認輸，白皙的臉因為用力而通紅，把他鼻梁上那道蒼白的疤襯的更加顯眼。

而艾倫也逐漸挺不住這樣猛烈的抽插，這小子對他的身體太熟了，不管是什麼姿勢、什麼角度，他總能準確的操到點上，累積的快感在沒辦法射精發洩的狀況下逐漸轉為疼痛，他需要一點碰觸……

而就在他右手稍微鬆開的那瞬間，蓋文仍被抓住的那隻手反手抓住艾倫的手腕，左手則拉開了艾倫箝制他的大腿，將他翻過來壓制在床上。

「將軍。」蓋文沉重的喘息在艾倫的耳邊響起，粗長的老二再次戳了進去，在完全進入的時候艾倫的腰塌了下來，蓋文很清楚是為什麼，那是親愛的特勤隊長最敏感的地方，由於太裡頭了只能用後背位才能幹到，所以艾倫並不喜歡用後背位，那會讓他失去主控權。

當然，這反而是蓋文最喜歡的體位。

「哈……」體勢被逆轉的艾倫將臉埋在自己的手臂中，被蓋文反折在後腰的左手並不疼，但依舊限制了他的動作，更別說那根熱燙的老二現在換了方法，緩慢又確實的每次整根抽出又沒入，一下又一下的打進他體內，而在徹底頂入的同時，蓋文還會貼著他的臀部打圈，讓粗糙的恥毛摩擦著他光滑的臀部及穴口，當然也能更加徹底的頂弄他身體裡的那個位置。

蓋文愉悅的舔了舔嘴唇，像是操控韁繩似的扣著艾倫的手臂，他愛死了這一刻，這時候的艾倫總像匹被馴服的野馬乖巧的讓他騎著，高高蹺著的臀部到頸部畫出優雅的線條，火熱的軟穴乖乖的吞吐著他的老二，那冷靜的態度和威嚴的舉止全都消失無蹤，只剩下一個臣服在性愛下，沉迷在性愛中的艾迪艾倫。

只有他能夠看到這個男人的這一面，威嚴而霸道的特勤隊長，含著老二淺淺的呻吟，甚至主動晃著臀部追上他抽出來的老二，甚至軟軟的喊著他的名字。

「蓋文......」低沉的，軟如磁鐵般、宛如深淵般，卻又帶著一絲示弱的聲音，以及半回過頭帶著些淚光的眼眸。「快......點......」

雖然蓋文從不在乎抗命，但這時他非常樂意遵守命令。

遵守命令的結果是，他射了兩次差點連腦子都射出來，艾倫則硬生生被他插射了一次。

被他插射之後的艾倫似乎有點恍惚，那總是皺緊的眉頭也稍微鬆了開來，無力的趴在床上喘著氣。

蓋文則老大不客氣的趴在年長的男友身上，把頭埋在對方的頸窩間說道：「老天，你的體能會不會太好了，你明明比我大八歲。」

「少吃點垃圾食物，李德警探，多練點肌肉起來你也可以。」艾倫似乎沒打算推開趴在他身上的男人，這個才剛射了他一屁股精液的年輕男友看來囂張跋扈事實上卻是個愛撒嬌的野貓，艾倫也很清楚這男人不是個會乖乖定下來的人，自己也多少做好了心理準備，只是......艾倫幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，反過手拍了拍蓋文的大腿。

「下去，我要再去洗一下。」

「不要。」蓋文抱著艾倫的腰，連動都不動。

「蓋文，我明天還有班。」艾倫翻了翻白眼，準備要動用暴力，但蓋文的下一句話卻讓他停下了動作。

「那下班時陪我去挑給你母親的聖誕禮物。」

「......說清楚，蓋文。」

「伴手禮啊，第一次去拜訪她，總要帶點禮物吧？我不知道她喜歡甚麼，你要幫我挑啊。」蓋文將頭埋在艾倫的肩膀上悶悶地說著，口水似乎隨著他說話張嘴的動作沾到了艾倫身上，艾倫想要轉頭看自己的男友，但對方卻死死的把臉藏在艾倫的肩膀上。

「好，明天下班去。」

艾倫笑了開來，然後，把蓋文從自己身上踹了下去。

「過來幫我洗澡，把你射進去的東西弄出來。」

「......好。」

顯然，蓋文李德也可以變的非常，非常服從命令。

END


End file.
